Hiei and Kurama poems
by Bara-aoi
Summary: Um well. . .chapters are missing, but that doesnt' really matter its just a bunch of poems, its starting to be a story about Hiei and Kurama's get together. . .and if that doen't warn you its going to be Yaoi, i don't know what will!
1. Kurama's poem

Hiei and Kurama Poem  
  
This poem was actually written after reading a bunch of Yaoi fanfics (yeah I know, so sue me for my weirdness) . . . I guess it was the only thing that was floating around in my other wise vacant head. Its about two characters from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho, and yes I am a firm believer that Hiei and Kurama have something going on...  
For those of you who aren't completely obsessed with the popular Japanese animation Hiei and Kurama are both men. . . actually demons, but both male, although I personally am fully accepting of same sex relationships some people aren't, so that's why their love is referred to as forbidden and wrong, or possibly unacceptable  
Its written in Kurama's point of view, although if it was actually written by him it would be a lot more grandiloquent.  
Any who. . .Please leave comments, if you like it. . .or even if you don't, please don't flame me for the theme though. . .  
  
  
To Hiei, Love Kurama  
  
I keep my feelings secret,  
worried and afraid,  
that you won't feel the same way.  
That all my hopes be crushed,  
fearful I'd lose your friendship  
. . . forever.  
  
I couldn't live like that,  
without you by my side,  
even if its just as a friend.  
I couldn't stand if you left,  
one word echoing in my head  
. . .goodbye.  
  
You're the truest friend,  
my closest and best.  
But I want so much more,  
to feel you in my arms,   
for us to love each other  
. . .for eternity.  
  
Imagined many times,  
your sweet mouth over mine.  
Touching and embracing,  
pain and pleasure,  
expressing what's been hidden  
. . .so long.  
  
I'd be so content,   
I could die and regret nothing.  
Forever trapped in hell,  
for our forbidden love,  
and survive remembering us  
. . .together.  
  
I love you, truly,  
but. . .you don't know.  
And if you did,  
would you accept my love,  
even though some consider it   
. . .wrong? 


	2. Hiei's Feelings

Warning: Yaoi. . .male male relationship. . .K?  
  
Disclaimer:I'd be very happy if i owned Yu Yu Hakusho, 'specially Hiei, but i don't and now i'm depressed  
  
Author's Note: I didn't really plan on adding anything to the first poem, but i got 8 comments the first day it was up, so i decided to write more. . .i think this story is just going to be a collection of poems. . . going in order from Hiei and Kurama's confessions to. . .well whatever happens. . . i'm not going to think to hard about that right now. . .   
Any who. . .this particular poem is Hiei's side of the non existant relationship. . .okay how many people did i lose? K, i'll try again, first poem was about Kurama's emotions, #2 is about Hiei's. . .#3 is about them finally revealing it, #4 First Date/thingy, basically a bunch of mushy stuff, #5 First Kiss, awww, how cute, #6 maybe a Citrus Warning, i'm going have to change the rating. . .  
Thats all the planning i've done. . .i hope it turns out okay. . .i've never tried to write a story in poems before, so be kind, please?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Secret Emotions*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You walk alone and unaware  
of the emotions you cause me  
The slight breeze blowing your hair  
as you breath in deeply  
  
You smile happily  
is it i you smile for?  
i know you sense me  
friends, but am i anything more?  
  
no, no the voices say  
he smiles because a friend is near  
would he grin if it were Yusuke?  
the answer's yes, i fear  
  
So long i've been without  
feelings, you've made me tame  
and now i doubt  
i'll ever be the same  
  
i can't excape it now  
and every wall i build   
has come crashing down  
can't deny the void you've filled  
  
You showed me friendship  
something i never had before  
you showed me just the tip  
now i want to see the core  
  
I can't describe why i act,  
but eveytime i see you,  
i'm so cold and held back  
i can't formulate the words to. . .   
  
. . .to tell you i'm in love with you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So?????  
I dunno, seems a little mushy for Hiei, but, what am i gonna do?  
Next chappie will be when they finally tell each other. . .should be interesting. . .actually its being a thorn in my side, it might take a while to be completed. . . writer's block, i hate it. . .  
  
!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 6 Nothing yet

Warning: Guess what its a lemon. . .and not just any lemon, its a Yaoi lemon. . .don't like, too bad, leave!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, nothing. . .Ha, right, to think my mind could come up with such great characters to write about. . .don't sue me, i don't exaggerate, i have all of $2.50 to my name.  
  
Author's Note: Lemme just say to write this (and the next chapter) was one of the weirdest experiences of my life. . . i was blessed with an over active imagination and after reading a suggestion someone sent me the idea itched the back of my mind until i finally gave up and let it out on paper. . .  
  
I warn you this is my first and, so far, only attempt at a lemon. . .well actually its a lime, i think. . .wait I THINK?. . .sorry it amazed me *ahem* anywho, i have no idea if its good, I've never read a lemon in the form of a poem so i have nothing to judge it against  
  
This is written in Hiei's pt. of view as he. . .well ya get the picture. I wrote it this way due to the simple fact it was a lot easier for me to write about being the inexperienced one. . . not that i know anything at all either way. . . otay, now that i've said WAY too much, please read and review.   
  
Oh quick note, the words in ::'s are what Hiei says outloud. . .Kurama's words are in "". . .and i apologize on how i spelled certain grunts. . . just use your imagination  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Nothing Yet *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Show me::  
  
Soft flesh touching flesh  
  
gentle and yet harsh  
  
you skilled tongue ravaging me  
  
emitting in gasps, breath  
  
unknowingly i held.  
  
::Ahhn::  
  
I lay frozen in a state of bliss  
  
unable to move or breath  
  
as sensations flow from your fingertips  
  
caressing skin, before untouched   
  
and heating my fire within.  
  
::Kurama::  
  
Moan in disappointment  
  
as your mouth and hands grow still  
  
open my eyes to emerald pools  
  
hazed by lust and need. . .  
  
without warning you go down on me.  
  
::K-ah. . .::  
  
Quick intake of breath  
  
My voice cut short  
  
as nerves and thoughts go berserk  
  
involuntarily arch my back  
  
almost too much to take  
  
::...mmh::  
  
Smiled at my lose of words  
  
me, reduced to grunts and moans  
  
losing myself to this pleasure  
  
you so readily present  
  
need, want, more  
  
::Please::  
  
in response, change your pace  
  
creating new vibrant waves  
  
pleasure shooting to every limb  
  
like heaven and hell combine  
  
too much, too good  
  
::AUHHHH::  
  
Grin and lick the remaining drops  
  
sighing sensually  
  
lying back,  
  
i shiver from intensity  
  
limp and content.  
  
::You're so good::  
  
Green eyes dance mischeviously  
  
Leaning foward, face to face  
  
in quick whispery breath   
  
"but you've seen nothing, yet"  
  
you smile deviously.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a\n: Sorry about cutting this poem short. . .te he, just a good place to stop and let your imaginations soar, eh? *Mwahahahah*  
  
Ahem. . .any who next chapter will be more...um, conclusive?  
  
!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
